A Brother They Can Count On
by MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii
Summary: everyone died in the last battle with naraku except for two broken girls will the taiyokai bring them into his family and call them sisters? thats not all the sum but its inside plz read i think this will be a very good one
1. Chapter 1

Everyones been killed in the last battle with Naraku except one person, a broken young miko demon, and a young hybrid demon friend to the young miko demon. What will these two do know where will they go? They venture over to the hybrids fathers dead body. Will Kagome and Satori have the will to survive after the pain that was just pushed onto them very harshly. Kagome sees Inuyasha dead in Kikyo's dead embrace sending her into even greater pain. Will these two broken girlscomite suicide or will one cerain taiyokai bring them into his family and call them his sisters?

They sat ther sobbing Kagome was crying even more when she seen that Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo. She calmed a bit but not that much. She looked over at her friend who was half dragon half wolf known as a dragonic ookami or hybrid. She had long silky black hair with silver hilights. She had pointed ears that resembled a dragons ears. A silver ookami tail her eyes were black with silver wisps.

She wore a black battle kimono that was close to rags a sword was cast a side as she cried over her fathers body. Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha's body gave it a glare then took tetsusaiga from him and walked over to Satori. She then noticed something silver blur by. She looked around her black kitsune tail swished in anger. As her furry kitsune ears twitched.

Satori sensing more danger whipped her tears away and grabbed her fathers sword Tetsumai. She stood up with a blankness in her eyes and nothing else. She looked around then spotted a demon. She backed away knowing she couldn't defeat this demon. Kagome stood her ground but wouldn't challenge him.

His cold emotionless auborn eyes looked at the two broken demons. He knew what it was like to loose someone close esspecially a father. He then spoke in his cold emotionless tone "come".

They were a bit shocked at what he said but came never the less. Kagome followed the taiyokai out of the area. Satori walked over to her father and kissed his cheek first and bid him good bye and a prayer then left following the two others.

The two broken wounded demons stumbled along the path the taiyokai was leading them down. Satori having more wounds tripped over something and hit the ground with a thud and blacked out.

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at them to see Kagome trying to carr Satori. He strolled over and picked Satori up then Kagome she immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Before the taiyokai of the west could comprihend on what was happening his left arm was surrounded in a pink black aura. A scroching pain rose from his arm. He gritted his teeth but didn't loose hold of the two demons who were unconscious.

Then he looked at his left arm. His eyes widened when he seen an arm there holding the sleeping Kagome. He starred at it in awe. Then began this way home running instead of walking wrapping his tail over the two girls so they wouldn't get cold.

Once he got to the castle he strolled down some corridors then found his room and then two other rooms. He walked in and laid Satori on the bed then laid Kagome down next to them and began on cleaning out their wounds and healing them.

Well im only ganna do that much i wanna see if you people like it first well Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Lol yes satori,'gome and sesshy will be brother and sisters and im not quite sure on the pairings though . but i have an idea! But i aint tellin XD youll just have to wait and see and ARIGATO FOR YOUR REVIEWS/hugs/

Satori sat up and clutched her head right then tears poured down her face and she slung herself back onto the bed spun around and cried into a pillow. She felt a hand rub her back and looked to the side to see Kagome smiling gently down at her.

"how are your wounds 'tori". Satori shrugged as she sat up and whipped her tears away. Someone then came in. they looked and seen Sesshomaru their with his cold gleaming self. "i see your both awake" he said coldly. They both not wanting to have to fight the Taiyokai as of yet got up and bowed deeply to him which pleased him greatly but he didn't say a thing about it.

"lunch is almost ready get dressed and be down there in five minutes" Satori gritted her teeth she never did like getting ordered around. Sesshomaru then left.

Satori glared at the door and walked over to the closet. She opened the door an gasped in surprise there were kimono's of the finest silk ever made with black and silver sewn into many patterns into the white kimono's. Kagome peered in behind her. "so! You got black and silver i got crimson and purple".

"what?". Kagome grinned "my room is exactly the same as yours only different colors this is cool". Satori then got suspicious "why is he doing this?" "beats me but im taking full advantage of it well ill meet ya down there". Kagome then went back to her room.

Satori dug through the cloths and pulled out a kimono that had black roses and silver dragons every where. She grinned in joy and went to take a quick bath then got dressed and let her hair down and went off in search of the dinning hall. She met Kagome half way who seemed to be lost and was just following the scent of food.

Before to long a maid came and directed them to the dinning hall and they were placed in a seat. Kagome was to Sesshomaru's left and Satori was to his right. They looked at each other in confusion only kin members were seated next too the lord.

A little girl then came running in and took her seat next to Kagome then the ugly ass toad came scampering in. and sat next to Satori.

Satori scrunched her nose up at the smell of him then kicked him away from her with a disgusted look. Sesshomaru watched in humor.

"WENCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" jaken yelled out and ran at her.

She looked at the toad ¬.¬ "if you come in reach of my claws ill tear you apart!" he stopped dead in his tracks and just stood there frightened. They then herd Sesshomaru's booming voice

"jaken aren't you suppose to be somewhere?". He said coldly. Jaken squeaked and scampered off.

The food was then brought out. Kagome and Satori stared at it expectantly, when it was placed in front of them they didn't move until told to but sat their drooling.

Sesshomaru looked at them humorously. He then took a bite and they dug in ferociously. Like rabid dogs that hadn't ate in months. Rin calmly at her food as she watched the two new demoness' eat.

Satori was then done and was about to get up but stayed put and looked expectantly at Sesshomaru who inturn looked back at her. "may i be excused?" she asked almost above a whisper not really use to asking to be excused. Sesshomaru nodded and she shot out of the room like a bullet. Kagome finished next then asked permission to leave which was given with a nod and shot out of the room as well.

Sesshomaru herd a crash of something and grinned. Then an ".. . . . .OW!. . . . WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"

he figured that to be Satori. He was then done eating and needed to speak with the two demoness'. He headed to his study after ruffling Rin's hair.

Kagome was digging through her cloths looking at every delicate fabric while Satori was out enjoying the piece in the garden just thinking. Her fathers sword rested on her stomach as she ran a finger over it slightly. The sword was a majestic sword built by a high elf.

The sword had a black sheath and if she pulled it out you would see a black blade and very sharp. The blade would never dull even it you scrapped it against the toughest structure. The hilt of the sword was made of silk an elven silk that would never wear or tear.

She had only met one elven and that was when she was little. The elven was very handsome with a grace of a cat, but fought like a ferocious dragon. His name was Iikar the second, her god father. She hadn't seen him since she was but a pup, he was rumored to be the strongest elf to ever stand up to a powerful lord demon and come out victorious.

While elves wore strong the demon lords were much stronger.

She had told no one of the elven known as Iikar nor told where he was only her and her father knew but now only she knew where the legendary Iikar lived. Matter of fact she had to go break the news to her godfather of course Iikar would want her to stay with him but wasn't sure he would let Kagome.

She sat up sensing someone coming. A maid appeared and bowed deeply. "master Sesshomaru would like to speak to you". Satori nodded and headed towards Sesshomaru's scent.

She met with Kagome before entering. They opened the door then bowed and waited. "sit" came his gruff cold voice. Satori ground her pride down and sat in front of him. Kagome followed.

He looked them over then spoke in his cold voice. "do you know why i brought you two here?".

They shook their head. Sesshomaru gave them a piercing gaze. Kagome couldn't take it and looked away, but Satori kept his gaze not even affected by it. He grinned in satisfaction then spoke again. "I brought you here because you have no wher else to go and lost everyone against Naraku. . ." he sat back and inspected them some more.

"you'll need more training though. . .". Satori then spoke "gomen Sesshomaru-Sama but i have to go visit someone and tell them what happened to my father". Her gaze never faltered as he turned his icy look at her. "and who might this person be".

"an elven and thats all i can tell you". He eyed her. "an elven? Not many are left since the reign of lord Amon and only high elvens survived his reign i know almost all of the high elven's which one might you be speaking of?". He asked a bit curiously then spotted the sword the was in her lap. _/hm an elven sword interesting/_

"i speak of whom i can not bestow anyone his name gomen nesai lord Sesshomaru". He began to anger but didn't show a sign of it.

"tell me who gave you that sword?". Satori looked down at her sword. "it was given to my father by an elven of whom i must go and speak with". "when do you need to speak with this elven you speak of?". "as soon as possible m'lord". He nodded and began to think. "why is it that you keep this elven hidden". "because he is only but a legend m'lord". This confused him greatly and he wanted answers.

He began to show his anger with a glare "tell me who this elven is". Satori ground her teeth together as she glared right back. Kagome backed away from the facing off demons and stared at her friend in horror.

He sat forward in his seat and glared harshly at her. "tell me. . . .". Satori gritted her teeth but knew she was no match for him as of yet. "Iikar". Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, but not enough to be noticed. He sat back in his seat. He knew of this elven his father had been friends with Iikar. He then made up his mind "im going with you". Satori snarled not being able to keep it in any longer.

"i can't do that Sesshomaru!" he glared and spoke "either i go or you don't". she bit her bottom lip keeping her thoughts to herself. She gave an angry growl "fine! But don't think one bit that he will welcome you with open arms". He smirked arrogantly "oh he will". He then dismissed them with a flick of his wrist. Satori left with out a slightest movement to make a bow. Kagome scowled then bowed and left following her enraged friend.

"what was that! You could've gotten yourself killed!". Kagome all but yelled at her friend. "HE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO KNOW OF Iikar NO ONE IS!" She snarled out.

"and why not!" Kagome protested. "because! He is my godfather!" she all but shouted back. Kagome stood there shocked.

"i never meant to go be myself and see what he had planned which i know for a fact that he will want me too stay". She looked at the ground a bit sorrowfully. "i don't know if he will let you stay though he has this thing about other demons"

Kagome smiled "come on lets go get ready". "you go on i don't need to get anything". Kagome nodded and walked off.

Satori looked at the sky and squinted her eyes against the sun.

a few minutes past by. Kagome appeared following Sesshomaru who seemed to still be smirking arrogantly. She glared and looked away from him. The little girl known as Rin ran over to Satori. Satori looked down at her "hai?". "um. . . .can Rin go?". Satori grinned. "wait here just a second". With that Satori disappeared. Sesshomaru scowled but it left when he seen her come back with what looked like a sleeping Kilala.

Kagome's eyes widened "shes still alive!". Satori nodded and walked over to Rin and knelt down in front of her. Rin petted the kitty with a look of sympathy. "want to do me a favor Rin-chan?" Rin nodded and looked at her expectantly. "i want you to care and watch over Kilala from now on ok?".

Rin's eyes lit up. "you mean Rin can have Kilala". Satori grinned "on one condition you love her and treat her as if she was a sister". Rin nodded with a huge smile and Satori gave the sleeping Kilala to Rin. "when she is healed and able to walk again she will be your guardian and she will stay with you".

Rin nodded and Satori stood up and began walking while everyone followed. A few hours past it was very silent Satori's tail flicked to the side as she clamped her hands behind her head with a scowl no one could see. _/what if Iikar gets upset i brought them with. . . what if he will send them away and keep me with him. . . . .what if. . . ./_.

she stopped her thoughts and ruffled her hair in irritation with a low stressed growl. Sesshomaru looked at her with a quirked eye brow. He smelt indecision and confusion from her. He shrugged it off and turned back to looking at the trees as if scanning them.

It was finally night Kagome had set up camp while Satori sat away from everyone with an irritated snarl at nothing in particular. "UGG!" Satori stood up and stormed out of the clearing. Sesshomaru watched her go in slight confusion.

Satori walked through the woods not knowing what to do about them. She then thought about her father. She slowed her pace and saddened a bit. She fiddled with her sword a bit. She drew it and looked at it. She twirled it around a bit then tossed it to the other hand and twirled it some more and then did something her father always did when taunting his enemy.

She grinned in joy as she did exactly what he did. She spun the sword around her back and caught it with her right hand. Then tossed it in the air and caught it with her left hand and spun it again. She finally put the sword away and headed back to camp.

She arrived only to be greeted by a stern looked from Sesshomaru and a sleeping Kagome and Rin. She looked around "how long was i gone?" she questioned not really expecting to get an answer.

"an hour or so" his voice was passive throwing Satori off guard usually his voice was cold and emotionless. She shook it off and sat by a tree and leaned back against it just starring into the flames before she let darkness consume her and fell asleep. She woke with a start and shot up but lost balance and toppled over she gritted her teeth as tears poured slightly out of her eyes.

She sensed that Sesshomaru was off somewhere and everyone else were asleep. She sat up and whipped the tears away with disdain. She stood up and stretched. She woke Kagome and the others awake and looked around as if expecting something to jump out at anytime.

Kagome sat up with a yawn and stretched seemingly not remembering of the events the conspired a few days back or she was just hiding it.

Satori huffed "where is the big dolt now we gotta go". She herd a slight angry growl and turned to see Sesshomaru glaring at her. She only looked at him then began walking. Kagome jumped up and ran after her and Rin walked beside Sesshomaru.

Satori walked with her hands clasped behind her head ignoring the dog that was following her. Her ears twitched and she stopped and looked at the sky. Everyone looked at her "what?" Sesshomaru asked monotonously. Before Satori could answer she jumped back right as a dozen arrows plowed into the ground.

She growled and lunged into the trees and disappeared. Soon two elves were thrown on the ground and she came down after them. "whats the meaning of this!" She hissed out. The two coward as she hovered over them. "i. . .i. . .didn't know it was you lady satori" one said.

Satori growled "how could you not know! I'm the only demon that knows of this place!". A hand was placed on her shoulder she backed off from tearing the elves apart and settled with a snarl and walked off heading towards Iikar's. She finally got there and she knocked on the door with hesitance.

They all herd a "come in and leave your friends there". She looked at everyone and then walked in. The others waited patiently.

The room was dark but her eyes adjusted quickly and she walked over to her god father bowed slightly then sat in front of him and looked at him.

He had long blond hair his eyes were a brilliant hazel he had pointed ears and was at least three feet taller then her. "what brings you here Satori?' he asked softly as he seen the sword he gave to her father hitched to her hip. Satori's eyes fell down cast as she spoke softly. "fathers been killed. . . .".

She herd Iikar move then felt his arms wrap around her form. She immediately started crying as he rocked her comforting her. "shh peace be with you my little one he is still with you in your soul". He whispered soothingly as he stroked his considered daughters hair.

It took her awhile to calm down but sure enough she did. Iikar released her and gave her a warm smile. "i see you brought the dog of the west's son what for?" Satori blinked "he said i had to bring him". "oh really!" Iikar said humorously. "he's still the same as he was when i first met him". Satori looked at him confusedly. He smiled "I met Sesshomaru when he was 15 or so anyways why don't you let Sesshomaru and you and your two other friends go rest for a bit". Satori reluctantly nodded and stood and went to the door she pushed Sesshomaru in and he growled but she ignored it and left with kagoem and Rin.


End file.
